legaiafandomcom-20200214-history
Vahn
'Vahn '(ヴァン) is the main protagonist of Legend of Legaia. He is a silent protagonist, though the player has a variety of options for Vahn to use and he speaks during battle. Vahn lives with his father, Val, and his sister, Nene in the village of Rim Elm in Drake Kingdom. Background A boy with the mission of saving the world. "Vahn was born in the village of Rim Elm. He has a good heart as well as a strong sense of justice and is loved by everybody in his hometown. Vahn's mother died when he was a child and so he only lives with his father and little sister. Ever since he was little he has trained with Tetsu, the Biron priest." - V-JUMP Vahn is the first and main protagonist of Legend of Legaia. He is a teenager from the village of Rim Elm and is armed with his Ra-Seru Meta, who embodies the element of fire. In battle, Vahn is a very balanced character, and is able to perform well in all aspects of combat. Vahn's history is not well-known and is not delved very much into; however, his dream at Uru Mais shows a fairly traumatic event occurring in his childhood. After the birth of his sister Nene, his mother Nora suffered from terrible hemorrhaging from childbirth. Young Vahn stood outside his house, eavesdropping on Val and the Village Elder conversing about Nora's condition, and how Drake Water may be the key to healing her. Later that day, Vahn sneaks outside of the Wall into the Mist to go to Drake Castle, much to the horror of his family, especially Val, who would've much rather put his life on the line to fetch the Drake Water. He immediately attempts to get permission from the Village Elder to go outside the Wall and rescue Vahn. After quick persuasion, the Village Elder gives his permission, and promptly opens the Wall, letting Val go. Val manages to rescue Vahn, who could not get the Drake Water, but on his way back, a Seru attacks Val and greatly injures his leg, explaining why Val is crippled over the course of the game. Even worse, Nora died that night from her condition. Involvement Vahn meets Meta when his village is attacked by Zeto and Juggernaut one night. Meta explains to him the importance of the Genesis Trees and the fight against the Mist. They revive the Tree in Rim Elm and set out to free the world from the Mist by reviving the other trees. Along the way they meet Noa and Gala along with thier Ra-Seru Terra and Ozma. Throughot his adventure, Vahn rids the Mist from many towns that have been overrun with Mist and crazed Seru and continues on to destroy the Mist Generators spreading Mist throughout the world. Once the journey is complete, he has four choices to choose from concerning what he will do since the Mist has disappeared. Vahn can either go around Legaia finding the people who helped him to express his gratitude, go to Biron Monastery to train as a monk with Gala, find Noa and tell her his true feelings for her or see the Mist-free world with Mei . Gameplay Weapon of choice: Swords, Knuckles Strong Against: Fire, Earth Weak Against: Water Vahn is the most balanced member of the party, as he doesn't excel in any stats (except for LDF) yet none of his stats are weak. Throughout most of the game, Vahn has the 2nd highest ATK, UDF, SPD, AGI, INT stats, being weaker than Gala in ATK and UDF but superior in SPD and AGI and superior to Noa in ATK and UDF/LDF but with a lower AGI/SPD stat. One advantage Vahn has is that his final leg armor, Ra-Seru Boots, will allow him to hit levitating enemies as well as small enemies, thus making him the only member who can hit any enemy with any direction input without the worry of missing completely. Another advantage that Vahn utilizes in battle is that his Arts flow together very smoothly, allowing for stronger combos in less blocks. His Hyper Arts all revolve around the element of fire, and his Miracle Art uses his Tornado Flame Hyper Art as its final blow. Arts Gallery Gfs 27924 2 50 mid.jpg|Vahn activating a Hyper Art Vahn2.jpg|Vahn reaching for the Genesis Tree Meta-lv-6.jpg|Vahn and Meta in the Muscle Dome Inferno.jpg|Meta's summon spell Inferno legaia_ragnarok.jpg|Fanart of Vahn Trivia *Although there aren't any English voices, in battle, the characters are voiced by Japanese voice actors. Vahn's VA is Wataru Takagi, who is also the VA for Ryu, Yang, and Hugo (Street Fighter III) and Lei Wulong (Tekken 2). *Vahn has one main love interest in the story, however, at the end of the game, it seems that Noa is another possible love interest. *Vahn uses the element of fire, as does the main protagonist of Legaia 2: Duel Saga, Lang, and many other JRPG heroes. *Vahn is the only character able to wield the Astral Sword, yet is still inexperienced with it, and therefore, it takes up two art blocks instead of the usual one. Category:Characters Category:Legend of Legaia Characters